Falling for his tricks
by Samui619
Summary: Alex Riley has been keeping a secret from everyone, including his mentor The Miz who told Alex a secret of his own. When he finally tells Miz, everything changes..  slash


As I rolled out of bed, I looked over my shoulder at the blond hair beside me. Careful not to wake them, I moved slowly and quietly, it was after all only five in the morning but for me it's necessary to get up this early because of my job.

As I got dressed I wondered how I'd explain things to my friend and mentor at work, should I tell him, or should I just continue keeping everything a secret? He did after all recently tell me about himself…

I'd been visiting Mike after work, though he prefers to be called 'Miz'. I think he'd been getting annoyed with me, he didn't seem to like me very much despite how he treated me at work. Though now I know he had just been keeping his distance to protect himself, mostly.

When I'd arrived at his house there'd been two cars in his driveway, it was fairly late at night so seeing only one other car meant Miz was definitely not having a party as he often did. I knew who's car it was, I've seen it at work.

Seeing it suddenly made me curious, I'd asked Miz before why his on screen enemy and ex tag partner always hung around with him. Miz had just said that they were still friends backstage, but deep down I knew he wasn't saying something…

Miz knew I was coming to visit, he'd invited me, but when he'd let me in he had looked nervous, that's definitely something I've never seen; Miz is always confident…maybe a little too much at times though.

"Hey A-Ri…" He'd said, smiling nervously.

"Hey Miz, how's it going?" I'd asked him, wondering why he was suddenly nervous.

"Good, I'm fine…"

Really? Miz has never trailed off like that before.

When we went into the lounge he was there, of course he was, his car's here after all. He was sitting on the couch, feet up and his arms wrapped around his knees; he of all people usually has enough self confidence to fill at least two people.

As Miz had led me in I'd wondered suddenly if the rumours were true.

"Hey Morrison." I said to him, he just looked up and smiled slightly.

"Um Alex…?" Miz never calls me that, it's always 'A-Ri'; he must be serious for once. I turned to him as he stood near the couch, between where I stood and where Morrison was sitting.

"What's up Miz?" I asked him.

There was a silence as Miz looked around nervously, like he was deciding how to word something. Eventually he asked "What's your opinion on…on guys being together…?"

I'd stood there in shock for a few seconds, if only he knew…

"They don't bother me, I'm not Cena…" I'd answered, referring to the trouble him and Michael Cole had caused recently with their homophobic comments, ugh.

"Oh that's good," Miz sighed in relief. "Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"Duh Miz, I'm not a backstabbing jerk. I help friends…Why?" At the time I'd stood there wondering why he was asking, once again I'd wondered about the rumours.

He looked at Morrison, who still hadn't said a word, though he suddenly didn't look as nervous as before. He was watching Miz carefully…I'm sure it was concern he had in his eyes as he listened to the conversation.

Miz slowly started walking over to the couch as he spoke again "Alex…" He reached the couch, looking at me cautiously. "Jomo and I…well…" He sat down on the couch and put his arm around the still nervous looking Morrison, as a best friend usually would. He took a deep breath before continuing. "…we're together Alex."

If life were a cartoon I'm sure my jaw would've dropped to the floor at that moment. The rumours…they were true, I don't blame them though for keeping it secret, especially with people like Cole and Cena around. I knew there was another reason why they always still hung around backstage…

"How long have you been together?" I'd finally asked them.

"Since not long after winning our tag titles in 2008…" I was surprised that Morrison had finally spoken, especially because he was the one who'd answered. He blushed as he said it and Miz pulled him closer kissing his cheek.

"You've been together for three years?" I'd asked shocked that they'd kept it secret that long, while working on the same show most of that time.

I didn't bother with breakfast, it would be too noisy, I just grabbed my pre-packed suitcase and headed out the door, jumping in the taxi I'd called. Once I'd reached the airport, after falling asleep in the taxi, I went and found something to eat realising I was starving.

As I finished eating my phone went off, I smiled as I looked at it.

'_Hey A-Ri, are you at the airport yet? We just got here'_

'_We' _of course they'd be travelling together, makes me realise just how close they are. I answered the message, walking in the direction they'd be coming from, lost in thought.

After seeing the smiles on their faces and the way they look at each other away from work makes me wish I had someone who loved me like that. Sure I have someone…but it's just not like that. It hadn't been since I started working with Miz in the WWE.

I was so lost in thought that I crashed into someone, now glad I'd already finished my coffee as I almost fell over. The person put a hand on my shoulder to steady me, laughing.

"A-Ri geez, don't you watch where you're going?" I looked up, embarrassed and realised it was Miz, Morrison standing a few steps away, probably not wanting to be so close to Miz in public.

"Hey Miz…" I said as I stood up straight again and mumbled a 'thanks'. "…hey Morrison."

Morrison yawned and said hello, he looked as if he was still half asleep, yet as usual his hair was sitting perfectly.

"Not a morning person huh?" I asked him, getting a smile in return.

Work was boring, mostly. Miz introduced me to his friends backstage; I'd seen them before obviously but never had a chance to talk to them. Besides Morrison, who he couldn't be around too much, he hung around with Kofi Kingston, Hornswoggle and Evan Bourne. I still find it hard to believe Miz is friends with Hornswoggle they way they always argue, they're both so competitive over videogames. The others play, but they aren't as stubborn about losing, thankfully.

Hanging around them was awkward, making me realise I really should tell Miz, it would make everything so much easier…

A few days later I arrived home, pulling my wheelie suitcase behind me, exhausted. Travelling so often did that to you, damn jetlag.

As soon as I got inside my house I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, hugging me.

"Hey Alex!"

I blinked a few times in the semi darkness and smiled slightly at the blond hair that fell on my face as I received a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey Casey…" I yawned. I really need to tell Miz soon, everything will be easier then, I reminded myself. My bag was taken off me as we walked into the lounge room, I got told to sit on the couch to rest while my bag was put away for me and I gladly listened, instantly falling onto the couch and laying there.

I think I might have drifted off but a few minutes later I felt a hand running through my hair, smiling I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at my boyfriend.

In the light of the lamp beside the couch I saw him smiling at me, his blond, wavy hair reaching his chin, his blue eyes shine as he looks at me with that goofy looking smile of his as he knelt on the floor.

"Are you ok Alex?" he asked, concerned. "No one hurt you did they?" Before I could reassure him, Casey pulled me into a hug, he worries too much.

"Case…I'm fine," I smiled, hugging him back after sitting up properly. "Just a little tired is all…"

"Good. I don't want you getting hurt because of that Miz guy. You aren't his slave, you shouldn't be made to do everything for him and take beatings for him."

How ironic… "I told you I'm fine." I said to him as I let go, sitting properly on the couch.

Casey got up and sat beside me. "You seem really close to him…" He said it as if it was a fact, accusing me, again.

"Casey, I've told you I don't like him like that. I consider him more of a big brother ok?"

"Good. He's not stealing you from me." He said, pulling me into a tight hug. He's just a little insecure…

"He already has someone anyway, so there's _nothing_ to worry about." I told him, anything to stop him accusing me of liking The Miz.

He nodded, his blond hair flopping into his face, so I reached out and fixed it making him blush. Damn it, after that I couldn't help but kiss him. If only it were always like this.

One night after work Miz took me out to a party to celebrate a victory. He'll use any excuse for a party. As usual we ended up drunk and the closest place for him to drive us to was my place. He was more drunk than me, but I'm already in trouble for drink driving, my licence suspended. If it weren't for Miz, I doubt I'd still even have a job at the moment. I'm glad he looks out for me, like a real big brother would.

Thankfully Casey was at his own house, he usually is when I'm away, but he likes to be around when I get back. Miz surprised when he realised my pyjamas were mostly pink. Figuring I'd have to tell him sooner or later I didn't bother wearing a different pair like I do while travelling with work.

I don't remember much from that night, I pretty much went straight to sleep, Miz sleeping in the lounge. When I got up the next day he was texting someone, no point asking who, I knew it would be Morrison.

After we had breakfast we sat on the couch playing the 2011 edition of the WWE videogame on my PS3 before he decided he wanted to see Morrison and invited me over.

He drove us over to his house, Morrison not here yet, before we got out of the car he decided to ask me something. "A-Ri…do you prefer guys over girls?"

Geez, talk about being blunt, he could've at least started a conversation first. "Why?"

"Just asking…" He quickly replied as we got out of the car.

"What makes you think I do?" I'm sure he's finally realised, but his bad habits seem to be contagious so I answered his question with a question I guess its karma for him doing it so often.

Miz sighed. "You're wearing pink A-Ri…" I looked at my shirt, realising I'd put on a white suit shirt, with pink stripes.

"And?" Another question, I'm trying so hard not to laugh right now.

"Geez _it is_ annoying…" He sighed, realising what I was doing to him. I just nodded. "Have you always had that earring?"

"Huh?" I pretended I didn't understand him. "Oh you mean this?" I pointed to my right ear. "Yes, I don't wear it at work."

"So you do prefer guys?" He finally figured it out, saves me telling him.

"Yeah." I said as if it were a well known fact. He's the first person who's known besides Casey and my family.

"Oh…um…that explains why you don't care about me and Jomo…"

"Yeah…and don't worry, I don't like either of you that way…" I told him as we walked towards his front door.

"Good, I'd get annoyed with you if you did; because John and I are married."

"What?" I stopped suddenly in shock in the middle of his pathway. "Since…since when?" I stuttered, still glued to the spot.

Miz just laughed at my reaction as he pulled his keys out to unlock the front door. "Early 2009 A-Ri…it's been two years now."

I looked at him, envious. "How did you…How have you managed to keep it a secret so long then?" I finally decided to move again, walking up to the door.

"Trust me Alex, it's not easy. I love John more than you can imagine…" Miz answered, smiling at the thought of him.

As if I wasn't already envious enough, geez. I followed my mentor inside and moved out of the way so he could shut the door.

"So…do you have a…'friend' A-Ri?" Ha 'friend', what a smart-ass, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.

"It's…kinda complicated." I mumbled.

"Why?" He stood near the opposite wall of the hallway, watching me as I leaned against the wall.

"Well…I'm with someone who doesn't work with us…" He looked so surprised at that. "…but there's someone…that I like…who does." I looked at the ground as I waited for his response.

"Who is it that does…?"

"Guess." I told him, looking up again. I didn't want to admit it, he might get mad.

Miz stopped and thought about it for a few minutes. "Is it Evan?"

Damn he pays more attention than I thought. I looked away from him, unable to stop myself blushing.

"So I'm right huh?" I saw Miz smile out the corner of my eye; at least he's not mad I guess; Evan is after all one of his best friends. "Had a feeling you might, you seemed to like playing as him on the game…I'm not even sure what his opinion is on these sorts of things, it's not really something you just randomly talk about."

Oops, I didn't even notice how often I'd picked Evan when we'd played the game earlier. I guess I must've talked about him a lot at some point while drunk the night before too…

I looked at Miz, frowning.

"Do you want me to try and find out for you?" He asked me. I wasn't expecting that, for starters I did just tell him I'm already with someone. That didn't stop me from being surprised at how nice Miz really was off camera, sure I'd hung out with him a few times, but usually at parties so I don't actually know him very well.

Eventually I nodded and mumbled "Thanks." I wouldn't mind knowing if there actually was a possibility of being with Evan. I'm sure it would be better than my current situation…

When I got home again, via taxi, I immediately wished I'd stayed out later when I'd spotted Casey's car. I'd forgotten to tell him I'd be out an extra day, he wont be happy. I opened the door and went inside, realising it was one of those days I hated.

"Alex!" Shit…he's angry. Let's hope he's not also-

I stupidly had walked into the kitchen without realising; I wish I paid more attention sometimes. Casey was sitting at the kitchen table, multiple alcohol bottles around him.

Too late now… "You didn't tell me you'd be gone today as well."

I looked at the floor; I can't look at his usually irresistible blue eyes when he's angry, it's horrible. "I'm sorry…" Excuses don't work when he's like this, I've tried.

"No you're not. You were hanging out with him again weren't you?"

How many times do I have to tell him? "I don't like him like that!" Oops, why did I snap at him? Now I'll be in trouble.

"Don't snap at me Alex!" The drunken hypocrite got up from his chair, stepping towards me. "You're the one who didn't tell me when you'd be back."

"I shouldn't have to always tell you Casey! You don't own me!" I wish Miz's stubbornness hadn't worn off on me, it gets me in trouble.

"No, but I care about you. You could at least stop and think for once, some people do worry about you."

Thanks Casey, make me feel like a jerk. "You know how tired I get travelling Case…" I sighed.

"Don't make excuses!" He yelled, clearly drunker and angrier than I'd thought. He stepped closer and I knew it was coming. "How dare you disrespect me!" He stepped closer again, slapping me across my face, it wasn't the first time.

"I didn't…I really was exhausted…"

"Stop it!" He slapped me again, harder than most of the wrestlers would. Now I'm going to have to make an excuse for the bruise when I go to work again. "I'm sick of you using that as a lame excuse to not tell me you'll be gone!" He went to hit me again, not cool, I'm so over this.

For once I decided to stop him, it was hard enough hiding bruises from my dad before starting to work in the WWE; I'd rather not need to hide them from my boss and Miz too. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him from slapping me again and he stared at me in shock.

I hate it when Casey's like this, I love him but I can't stand this side of him. I've had to put up with it since we got together after graduating…

The alcohol pushed his rage further and he tried to slap me with his other hand, so I grabbed that too. I hate myself for doing this, but he's hurt me so many times before so I guess he deserves it I figured as I kicked at his leg; anything to get away.

He must've forgotten what I do for a living going by the look on his face at my actions. I could've stopped him each time he'd hurt me but I could never bring my self to do it. Just because I wrestle doesn't mean I like violence in everyday life.

While he was reacting to the kick I let go of him, quickly running from the room. As I did so I remembered he was always the fastest in sports, why did I kick him?

Before I could even get that far from the kitchen, Casey had caught up and tackled me to the floor. He was also one of the best on our football team. Damn it.

I landed awkwardly on my left wrist; it was definitely sprained at the least. He may have forgotten I wrestled, but apparently I'd forgotten just how strong he was as he rolled me onto my back, pinning me down with one hand on my chest and sat on my legs.

This wasn't something that had happened before, and tears filled my eyes as he actually hit me; Cena was supposedly a hard hitter and I've felt his punch before, he should try take on Casey…

I'm sure I'll have a black eye before I even manage to get myself out of this, assuming I can, he never usually scares me when he's angry, just upsets me. But he was definitely scaring me now, I can't even sit up under the force of his hand on my chest.

"Casey?" I tried asking him, my voice shaking. He hit me again and I tasted blood in my mouth. "Casey stop it!" I yelled at him, tears flowing though the pain and fear.

He raised his arm again.

"Casey!" I was practically begging now as I sobbed. He paused, finally lowering his hand, blinking as he came to his senses. As he moved off my legs and sat on the floor beside me he realised what his drinking had just made him do.

I slowly put a hand to my mouth to try and stop the bleeding as he started at me in shock. "A-Alex…" He ended up in tears to as he saw what he'd done. "Oh my god…Alex…I'm-I'm so sorry…" He reached a hand out towards mine wanting to see if I was ok, but I hit it away.

"Alex…" He reached out again and I sat up, moving away and leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs I'd originally wanted to escape up. Casey proved he does actually still care about me, despite his alcohol and anger issues, by trying again to see if I was ok. He crawled towards me and sat near me as I tried to wipe my tears with my free hand.

He reached a hand out to help, but I turned my head away.

"Alex I'm sorry I…"

"Get out Casey." I told him through the tears and injured mouth.

"But I lo…"

"I said get out." I said, looking back at him, hand still on my mouth. I hate having to do this but after that I don't want him near me. I know he loves me, but that doesn't change what he just did.

"Alex…" He sobbed. So not helping, it just made me more upset seeing it.

"I'm sorry Casey…but-but I just can't…" I couldn't say it between my mouth hurting and the pain of having to do this.

"But…but Alex…you mean?" He stared at me, almost in tears as much as I am and besides maybe a bruised leg, he's not even hurt.

I nodded. "Please…just go Casey." I don't want to feel like a jerk for doing this, he's the jerk here.

"I…" He slowly got to his feet, wiping his own tears. He knew it was his own fault, I can tell by the look on his face. "I'm so sorry Alex…" He held a hand out to me, clearly back to his usual polite self and I couldn't help but accept it, slowly reaching a shaking hand up to him and he helped me to my feet.

I stayed leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, a hand still pressed against my mouth. I went to stand up properly but realised that the hits to my head had made me dizzy and I almost fell. Casey stopped me and pulled me into a hug, despite my protests.

"Casey…I said get out. Let me go…"

"I know you did," He said and I felt tears drip onto me; he's almost a head taller. I stopped struggling against him and gave in. Part of me doesn't want him to go…

Casey felt the need to apologise again as we held me, now he's definitely making me feel bad.

"I'm sorry Alex. I love you…"

Eventually I decided to answer him, knowing it would be my last chance. "I know…me too," I figured it couldn't hurt to apologise as well for doing this. "I love you Casey…"

He kissed my head one last time before letting me go, in tears again.

Neither of us said goodbye, we seemed to have mutually decided it was better this way. After how long we've been together it was hard enough letting go, I couldn't watch him as he walked out the door; I just turned around, leaning on the wall again.

As soon as I heard the door close I ended up bursting into tears again. I stayed there for a while before slowly making my way upstairs to check my injuries.

I stood in front of the mirror, my eyes red and puffy from crying so much, one of them bruised. On the same side of my face I had a nasty looking bruise on my cheek and my lip was swollen but thankfully no longer bleeding. I cleaned my self up and had something to drink before sending a message to Miz, I really didn't want to be alone right now and he was the only one I could really talk to about Casey.

When I'd calmed down enough I got a taxi to his place, a run in with cops was the last thing I needed so driving wasn't an option. When I got there I barely noticed the extra cars, it was dark out and I could barely think straight.

Miz let me in, shocked when he saw my face. "Shit…Alex are you ok? What happened?"

I was so relieved to see him after what happened that I burst into tears again, collapsing onto my knees on the lounge room floor.

"Alex what happened?" Miz knelt beside me and I told him everything, his hand on my shoulder, and I was barely able to talk through the tears. As soon as I'd finished explaining I ended up crying harder, shaking as my body fully registered what had happened and went into shock.

He silently stood up leaving the room, was he just going to leave me here alone?

When I heard footsteps as he came back from behind me, I looked up slightly at the shadow over me. Miz wasn't wearing a hoodie was he? He had a thin shirt on, but the shadow looked like the person had a hoodie on. The person sat on the floor beside me, gently touching the injured parts of my face.

Eventually curiosity got the better of me and I slowly turned my head to find out who it was, seeing as it definitely wasn't Miz. When I saw them it was the last person I'd have expected to be there.

"E-Evan?" I managed to say.

He still had his hand on my face, gently tracing his fingers across the bruises. It was actually soothing, his fingers were cold. "What are you…?"

"Miz told me everything Alex…" He told me. He looked worried as he watched me flinch as he touched the worst parts of the bruise on my cheek.

"He-he did…?" I tried to wipe my tears once again, but my hand was shaking too much.

Evan nodded before moving his hand to wipe them for me. Despite how upset I was I couldn't help but blush. After he'd finished wiping my tears away he left a hand on my cheek. "Are you ok…?" He asked me.

I ended up staring at him, shocked that he was here and confused by his actions.

"Alex?" He asked again, worried.

"Yeah…" I answered, looking away. "Why are you here though? I mean I've barely talked to you before and…" I stopped talking when he pulled me closer with the hand he'd left on the uninjured side of my face. I looked into his brown eyes, still confused.

"Evan what…?" He distracted me again, this time by gently kissing me, not wanting to hurt my injured mouth. When he moved his face away again I was still staring in shock.

He smiled at the look on my face and realised I was waiting for an explanation.

"Miz has known for a while now that I'm like him…"

Huh? "But…he told me he…he said he didn't know what you thought of it…"

Evan laughed at me "And you believed him Alex? He's The Miz!"

"Don't take it too personally A-Ri…" I looked up and realised Miz was standing in the lounge room door way, his arms around Morrison's waist as the long haired man leaned against him. They were both smiling, clearly having been silently laughing at my stupidity.

How did I fall for Miz's trick? The whole time he'd been leading me on, making me think he really had no idea his friend was like us. How long has he known I liked Evan then?

Had Miz actually known or had he just been up to his trick since I told him almost two months ago that I liked Evan?

"You'll catch flies soon if you don't close your mouth Alex." Morrison pointed out, laughing.

"Eeewwwwww. I don't want people eating flies in our house." Miz said, joining in.

I just sat there frowning.

"Aww guys don't be mean to him after everything he's just been through, Alex needs to rest; surely he's in pain?" Evan said, putting his arms around my neck.

It took me a few seconds to realise it, nodding before I slowly put a hand up to touch his arm.

Evan smiled, suddenly letting me go, making me look at him like he'd just said something insulting me. He laughed before taking my hands and pulling me to me feet and kissing me again, still being careful of my injuries. I didn't even realise what he was doing until he'd led me across the room and had me sitting on the couch. Evan sat next to me; his arm around me like Miz had done to Morrison when he'd first told me they were together.

I looked around and realised the other two were no longer in the doorway, they'd left us alone. I also realised I'd stopped crying and my body was no longer shaking like it was before.

When I finally looked back at him, Evan was staring at me.

"Evan?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How long have you…?" He knew what I was about to ask and put a finger on my mouth to shoosh me. No fair, he made me blush again.

"Does it really matter?" He asked grinning before wrapping his arms around me, kissing me properly this time.


End file.
